1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses in general, and particularly to an electronic apparatus having an input device for receiving an input operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition to a keyboard device, a laptop personal computer (laptop PC) is typically provided with various input devices, such as a touch pad and a pointing device, as an alternative to a mouse. A touch pad enables the manipulation of a cursor displayed on a display device in response to a touch operation thereto with a fingertip or a pen tip.
A touch pad is commonly provided with a member to specify the ascending limit (position) of the touch pad. When the pressed touch pad returns to the original position, the touch pad comes into contact with such a member to specify the ascending limit, which usually emits a rebound sound. It would be desirable to reduce such rebound sound that is generated when a touch pad comes into contact with a member to specify the ascending limit.